M o o d R i n g
by Lost in Believing
Summary: -"I'm a mood ring." "What's that supposed to mean?" "I can read people's colors...Which means I can read their emotions. Like Chad, you're pink." Wasn't it obvious that pink meant love? CHANNY! One shot


**A.N: **I was playing around with a Mood Ring when I had a random idea come into my head. Honestly, I don't really like the last line, but I can't find a different one that fits. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**M o o d R i n g**

Black - Fiery, Intense, Edgy

Gray - Sharp, Shrewd, Impatient

Purple/Red - Lively, Involved, Dexterous

Green - Intuitive, Focused, Discriminating

Turquoise - Emotionally Charged

Blue - Relaxed, Collected, Smooth

Dark Blue - Loving, Open Minded, Confident

Pink - In Love, Caring

--

She walked off set towards the cafeteria, right behind Chad himself as their whole cast went off for lunch. It was time for their usual steak, lobster, and banana foster.

This time Chad was being more jerkish that he usually was. Nothing nice about him today. He had called her an air head once again...

He called her stupid all of the time. You would think that something like that would hurt a person in the long run, but it didn't hurt. Chad was just blinded.

Despite what he thought, she was actually really smart. She could read people like the back of her hand.

They entered the cafeteria and headed to their table with the usual envious looks from the cast of the lesser shows.

Portlyn made her usual glance over to the Randoms. Like always, none of them caught her looking. They were too busy talking and laughing and eating what the cafeteria called food.

Brenda came over tot heir table wit their trays of food. Now they didn't even have to get up and get the food themselves. "Now this is food," Chad stated before digging in.

She rolled her eyes at hi. He was the only person she knew that kept their true colors hidden away behind the shell they layed out. Everyone only saw what was on the outside, not the inside.

Actually, Tawni came pretty close to him. On the inside, she was more of a Turquoise. Always too jealous, too mad, or too happy. On the outside, all Portlyn saw was Gray.

That Zora was the opposite of Tawni. That little girl was always hyper. Always doing things no one else would think of or do. The oddest among the Random crowd.

Most of the time the girl was purple or red. On occasion, like when they saw the Falls crowd, the red was edged with black.

And of course those two boys. Portlyn took another bite of her lobster, thinking once again for their names. Was it Nico and Grady? Either way, those two shared the same color wherever they went.

Green. Always green. Whatever they did and whenever they did it, those two were focused on getting done what they had started.

Last but not least was Sonny herself.

With another glance up, she saw that the brunette still had a smile on her face like she always did. She never went too long with out being happy.

Her color was obvious to anyone. She was so loving, it was hard not to like the girl. Portlyn even had to admit that she thought the girl was sweet.

Sonny was dark blue. The whole color matched her personality completely.

Working over to her own table, she knew that Chloe was always blue with out taking a look. She was somewhat like her character on the show, except for the getting hurt easily.

Trevor and Devon were the same as Nico and Grady. The same green. Although those two were focused on other things.

Penelope could be close to her character in the show. Stupid and mean. But she wasn't always like that. She was nice and caring too.

Her colors kept on jumping between turquoise and blue. She could never decide how she wanted to feel.

Last but not least, was Chad himself. Portlyn had to refrain herself from smiling. What little that boy knew...Or at least wanted to show...

"What are you doing?" She looked up to find that Cooper himself was talking to her. He must have noticed that she really wasn't eating or paying attention.

She wanted to be blunt. Why not tell him now? It would make it amusing to see how he reacted to what she said. And maybe he would actually make a move... "I'm seeing what everyones colors are today."

He gave her a look, confused. "Seriously. Why are you speaking with out a script?" She rolled her eyes at him, knowing that he was only kidding. People actually thought he was being serious.

"No Chad, I'm being serious," she replied. "To make you understand- I'm like a mood ring."

She would laugh hysterically right now at the look on his face, but she didn't want anyone else to listen in on their conversation. No one else knew that she could read people so easily."What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I can read people's colors...Which means I can read emotions. However that person acts, a color reflects that," she explained in the easiest way possible for him.

"Like if your color was gray, you are impatient."

She sat their, watching him to see if he actually understood what she was talking about.

"I can read people well," she added when there wasn't a response. "Like Chad, you're pink." He was actually black and turquoise, but she could always see the pink glowing in the center of those two colors. The pink was always there whenever she looked at him.

He blinked at her, still confused. "Pink?! What does that even mean?" He could feel himself getting nervous...How did Portlyn know?

She smirked, knowing she was getting to him. "Chad pink means that you're in love or caring for someone or something."

Of course she knew who he was in love with. He knew who he was in love with...

Chad was speechless, not knowing how to respond to a comment like that. He glanced over at the Randoms' table, his cerulean eyes focusing on the sunny brunette. She looked up, meeting his gaze, giving him a small smile.

Chad turned back to face Portlyn. "I'm not in love."

She rolled her eyes at him once again. Every one would have known he was lying if they had been listening in.

Lucky for her, Sonny had gotten up from her table and walked over to their's. Portlyn smirked. Had she heard?

Sonny bent down next to Chad. He swallowed, wanting to know why she had come over. Had she heard their conversation.

"You know Chad, mood rings don't lie."

**Hit or Miss?**


End file.
